The Lion, The Witch and The Crystal?
by WhiteKitsune42
Summary: This is part of my Athia chronicles hope you like my story, i wrote this as I was tired of not reading good oc x Edmund anyway this is about my character Crystal and how she magically finds herself in Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten land.

It was another horrible day in my life, aka just the usual.

My life was more of a hell than a life but I didn't complain it could be worse but I'm not going to bring up past memory's, I am at home sitting watching the last Narnia movie I can't believe they didn't continue the films." I pout as I go to get into bed but instead of opening the door and finding my bedroom I found myself in a snowy woodland and a lamp post near me but it was a candle lit one not the electric ones I was used to.

I look around and gasp "it can't be, it isn't real its only a long lost dream, Narnia isn't real this isn't real!" I sigh and sat down rocking back and forth, I was panicking I suddenly have flash backs of Narnia, about my friends Polly and digory with there magical rings, we where also the first ones to encounter the white witch Jadis and get out alive, then I remember a horse with the boy who were funny.

"this, this is real, I have been here before when I was little but how come I didn't remember?" if mumble aloud.

Crunch

What's that it sounds like foot steps...

Crunch, crunch

Its getting closer I have to hide! I pushed myself up and was about to run when I bump into someone and then fell on my butt and heard the person that I had bumped into do the same.

"oi watch it." a deepest voice hissed I looked up to see a boy with dark hair, lovely brown eyes, pale skin and freckles like me then if notice who he was and my jaw drops "Edmund Pevensie." I utter "yes and who are you? How do you know my name?" Edmund demands whilst getting up and brushing the snow off him, he didn't offer his hand to help me up, I huff with annoyance 'he really is so full of himself!' I thought then got myself up and brush myself off "its cold." Edmund states "you don't say." I mock, his head snaps towards me, he glares at me "do you know the way out?" Edmund spat I have no idea." I reply then start walking in a random direction.

It was really cold my hands, feet and face where going numb but the forest was absolutely beautiful... "so what's your name?" Edmund asks again as I hadn't answered before "Crystal." I state and he nods and walks beside me "what are you wearing you look silly." Edmund comments, I look down at myself:

Jeans

Converse

Top

Leather jacket.

I don't see anything wrong, if anything you look silly wearing pj's in winter." I chuckle at his angry face as I knew he couldn't help it but he deserved his ego to be crushed a bit.

Trample

Oh no not this part, hopefully she won't recognise me.

Trample

It finally was right behind us and we where knocked over then a dwarf with a dagger comes and points it at us "why do I keep getting pushed over by idiots." Edmund puffs "how dare you speak about the queen of Narnia that way you will die!" the dwarf sneers and went for demand "stop." I hear the chilling emotionless voice of Jadis which I hoped I would never have to hear again!

Then she got out in her white snow dress with a fur caped around her shoulders, and looks at us with her shark like eyes "what are your names son of Adam and daughter of eve?" Jadis asks as the dwarf backs away and helps Edmund up leaving me to get myself up again "I'm Edmund your majesty." Edmund informs 'suck up.' I thought with a scoff "I'm Crystal your highAss." I made sure to put effusive in the a but hide it with a curtsy so she thought she had me wrapped around her little figure like Edmund, not a chance "please come sit you must both be cold." Jadis smiles fakery at us, Edmund fell for it and climbs into the slay, I want to run but thought better of it and play along with him, as I climb in next to him "you both look freezing here." Jadis states as she wraps the fur around both of us, my hand accidently touches Edmunds, he glances at me and moves his hand so its on top of mine he doesn't seem to notice but I do, I swear I was blushing right now, I see Jadis look at me and the blush immediately disappears 'that's what I call a kawaii moment killer' I laugh to myself. I begin to listen to the chat Jadis and Edmund where having I can make you anything you want." Jadis smiles brushing Edmunds black hair "can you make me taller?" Edmund asks hopefully, I scoff and he glares at me "can you make me amazing." I mock innocently and Jadis laughs I mean anything you would like to drink silly children." Jadis cackles I really want to floor her "hot chocolate please." Edmund politely orders, oh he was really getting into the king role now "and you my Crystal." Jadis gently says, I hide my gag "same." I almost whisper then she takes a vile out and tips it so one drop falls onto the snow and I watch as ice starts to form into the shape of a goblet which then turns into metal and glass then fills itself with hot chocolate then the dwarf picks it up "your highnesses." the dwarf bows as he hands Jadis the goblet who hands it to Edmund who only takes a sip "anything you'd like to eat?" she asks him as he passes me the goblet "Turkish delight." Jadis nods and pulls the vile out again, I take a sip but hold onto the goblet as I was not finished then took a bigger chug and drank it all in one go, Edmund was looking at me and I notice he was looking at my lips "fox got your tounge." I whisper into his ear, then handed the empty goblet to the dwarf who chucks it but when it hits a tree it burst into snow, then I watch as Jadis hands Edmund the Turkish delight "would you like anything my sweet?" Jadis asks me "no thank you." I answer politely, "very well now have either of you got siblings?" Jadis asks as Edmund eats the Turkish delight greedily "yes, I have two sisters and a brother unfortunately." Edmund sighs then eats another sweet and gets stuff on his lip and I look at his lips this time, I wanted to taste them...NO Get a grip! He sees me looking at them and gives me a small smirk, "no I am an only child, I wouldn't mind siblings." I sigh, then Jadis looks at me displeased but turns to Edmund I would dearly love to meet you siblings, for you see I have no children of my own and I would dearly like you to come with them and join me, my little prince." Jadis sadly says.

'oh boo hoo please all this fakeness is going to make me chuck up.' I groan inwardly "oh I don't know.." Edmund mumbles "I'll have loads more Turkish delight and you could rule by my side as king of Narnia." Jadis spoke completely ignoring me "I'm sure Crystal would be happy to be your queen." Jadis smirks, I lightly blush so does Edmund and we both look away from each other "but Peter will also be king." Edmund changes the subject "no but a king always needs servants, do you see those mountain over there between them is my palace come with your brother, sisters and you will have all the Turkish delight you want." Jadis lies then smiles warmly as us "can't I have some more now." Edmund asks "NO!" Jadis snaps and I wince "you will ruin you appetite, now go until we meet again my prince and his bride to be." Jadis beams then I hop out of the slay along with Edmund and watch as it rides away into the snowy woodland.

"so why did you have your hand on mine." I blurt out and Edmund turns to me "your hands where warm and mine where cold so I did it to warm them up." Edmund deadpans "oh nice to know that's all I'm good for." I sigh sadly "also don't go to her palace." I order him "you can't tell me what to do your younger than me." Edmund states "you haven't been to Narnia before I on the other hand have and you don't want to mess with Jadis." I sneer I don't care what your saying your just jealous that she wants to make me king." Edmund snobbishly says and walks off I quickly catch up to him "Missing one detail she said I'd be your queen so why would I be jealous." I glare at him but he doesn't make eye contact "because your not into guys like me your into guys like Peter." Edmunds naps "if you say so." I sing and skip off to try cool down, I was so close to shouting at him "your weird." Edmund calls from behind me "says you." I yell back then I come across Lucy "hi Lucy nice to meet you, I found your bro, also my names Crystal, friend of Mr. Tunmus." I quickly say and shake her hand, she beams and shakes mine.

Lucy was shorter than me and younger had blue eyes, light brown hair not to mention her also pale skin not as pale as Edmunds though.

"oh Edmund your here to isn't it wonderful!" Lucy cheerily says "its freezing how do we get out of here?" Edmund shivers and I find it slightly cute then I realise who it is and forget the through entirely "follow me but where is Crystal going to go?" Lucy frowns and Edmund looks at me "don't worry I need to talk to some people, (unfortunately) I'll see you soon bye nice meeting you Lucy, bye Edmund." I whisper the unfortunately to myself and bluntly say bye to Edmund or dead man ayyyyy no, ok then that was disappointing.

I walk in the snow to Mr. Tunmus house when I arrive there just as witches wolves were taking Tunmus away and not gently at all I watch as he is dragged away there was nothing I could do I didn't want to change the story so I let it happen sometimes some things aren't meant to be changed "lol I sound like Aslan." I laugh then go to the door and look around then see the note that Lucy, Susan, ed and Peter find.

I go back out side in the cold air and go to the beavers house by the time I get there its dark, I walk up to the wooden door and knock "oh dear me come in you look half frozen." Mrs. Beaver fusses "thank you your too kind." I say and she gestures for me to sit and Mr. Beaver looks at me in awe "your...your me-" I glare at him I mean Crystal, how come your here? I thought you would be dead by now." Mr. Beaver says wide eyed "I'm here to say that tomorrow after noon we have to be at Mr. Tumnuses house as the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of eve shall be there one of them Tunmus mentioned to you." if inform "yes he told me to give a Lucy Pevensie this." he held up a hanky kife "here dear have some fish and chips." Mrs. Beaver smiles "thank you." I say, I eat and answer the questions from the beavers they where very funny Mr. Beaver said that I looked like I hadn't aged a day, also asked if I was a immortal of some kind and Mrs. Beaver said that if I was immortal she was Aslan we all had to laugh at that, by the end of supper they show me to a room and I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and I hope you like it also have a look at my other story's also if you want me to do a certain fanfiction please pm! ^~^

Meeting the Pevensie.

I wake to the cold morning and get up and have some porridge provided by Mrs. Beaver, she was an amazing cook "ok shall we go?" I ask Mr. Beaver "yes if you so eager to." he chuckles and we head outside "so you met the youngest king and queen, what are they like?" Beaver asks "well Lucy is kind and fun a very happy girl but her brother Edmund on the other hand is just ergh you know what I mean." I exhale dramatically, after that I let beaver do all the talking we finally reach there by after noon and see Peter with his golden hair, electric blue eyes and long brown coat, Susan with her brown hair and also grey blue eyes, then Edmund and Lucy "hi again told you I'd see you soon." I shout as glare at ed and realise he was looking at me then he quickly turns to look at beaver instead "Lucy Pevensie ?" the beaver asks and Lucy steps forward and takes the hanky "this was Mr. Tumnuses what happened?" Lucy frowns sadly "better take this inside." beaver whispers then everyone looks around, I begin to follow beaver but they debate a bit before catching up 'one thing to never ever do is get court up in family politics it doesn't end well' I laugh inwardly and try not to collapse onto the floor which was hard I was just about to fall but Peter catches me "um thanks." I blush "no problem..." Peter grins "Crystal nice to meet you." I laugh, then, I stand up and smile at him, I also saw Edmund glaring at us then Peter walks back over to Lucy and I went to walk next to Edmund "so you going to marry my brother next time or just have eye sex with him?" Edmund deadpans and I nearly fell over and died!

"what the whatttttt! You actual jerk you act innocent but your as dirty as the devil!" I lunge at him and take him down easily "if you ever say no even think that again I will make your life a living hell understand my prince." I mock as I glare at him with a hell load of hatred "come on what the worst you could do your just a..." poor Edmund never got to finish his sentence as I place my knee on his trousers on top of something important and lean on it he gasps and then whines "what did you say?" I smile as I know I've won "there's one thing you should know Edmund when you mess with fire your going to get burned." I whisper then get up and swan away 'would you like some ice for that burn.' I muse.

I walk up to Lucy and grab some snow then throw it at her, she yelps then sees me and then a massive snow ball fight begins.

"ok Susan you and I will throw the snow balls, Lucy will make them but we will sneak away when they aren't looking and give them a surprise attack." I laugh and they both beam at me, then Lucy makes the snow balls as me and Susan hide be hide a massive snow mound and throw them, beaver was building the mound higher whilst Peter threw snow balls, ed on the other had was aiming them all at me and chucking them violently 'he's pissed.' I o'd in my head "ok Lucy, Susan they aren't looking let's sneak around them." I whisper then hide behind some trees, then I sneak further down and cross to the other side, then silently sneak up behind them.

I made a hand gesture to fire and we all did scarring the life out of them "what's wrong ed need new pants?" I laugh as he looks as white as a ghost he sneers then tackles me I hate you, I hate you so much." ed grunts as we roll around in the snow, he's trying to kill me most likely "not my fault you can't listen to good advice or be more polite." I snap back then he pins me, his lovely brown eyes stare into my golden ones intensely "you don't know everything." Edmund sneers and looks at my lip as I lick them "no, no I think I do." I reply confidently then he begins to lean forward still looking at my lips "jeez are you trying to kiss me?" I breath as he was quite heavy then his eyes snap back to mine full of hate and another emotion I can't recognise "why would I love a ugly wrench like you." Edmund scoffs and gets off me, I get up then notice everyone looking at me, I walk in front as I begin to cry silently "well done ed say your sorry now!" Peter snaps behind me "no I know you like her but really she isn't pretty I'm just telling the truth." Edmund retorts, it was upsetting even he was horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello thanks for your reviews please review mooreee and hears the next chapter! /(^~^)/

Eds betrayal.

A couple of minutes later I hear someone's approaching foot steps "Crystal?!" Lucy calls I look back and her face falls when she sees the state of me after crying "I'm sorry about my brother he doesn't know when to stop." Lucy apologises "don't worry its not the first time and it won't be the last but I'll try to be civil with him." I smile a small smile, then me and Lucy walk together all the way to the beavers home "nice cup of rosy lee." I heard beaver say happily and opens the door, I let everybody go in first but look down when it comes to Edmund then I walk in behind him "hello children." Mrs. Beaver says "so what can we do about Mr. Tunmus?" Lucy asks "I'm sorry there nothing we can do." beaver says sadly "but there is hope dear." Mrs. Beaver pipes up "oh yeah there's a great big load of hope! Aslan has returned." beaver beams "who's Aslan?" Edmund asks "he's only the king of the whole wood the top geezer, apparently he's got an army and he's waiting for you at the stone table." beaver exasperates "but how do we fit into this?" Susan asks "it has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of eve will defeat the white witch and save Narnia." Mrs. Beaver smiles then I look to see Edmund moving towards the door he catches my eyes then leaves and I leave behind him "where do you think you're going?" I ask him as I walk next to him "none of your business stop following me." Edmund demands "trust me your making a big mistake, I will follow you a while to make sure your safe but what happens next I cannot follow you too." I inform him he stares at me "what I know I'm ugly but surely that should stop you staring at me." I huff and cross my arm as we scale the frozen landscape "do you need some help?" I ask as it looks like he was having trouble "no." Edmund says bluntly then slips luckily I catch his hand just in time and pull him up, I go to let go of his hand but he squeezes it then reluctantly lets go 'uh what just happened?' I wonder to myself then turn to face the ice palace along with ed, "you will have to go in alone from here I'll see you around." I sigh and he nods and walks towards his imprisonment.

I silently wait there for the rest to show up not long after they do and they look at me "why didn't you stop him?" Peter yells "it has to happen." I reply solemnly I feel so guilty even if he was a jerk but why did he squeeze my hand? I will never get boys! "shhhhh she'll see us get down." beaver hushes so we all hide behind the ledge "there only one way you can help him now and that's going to see Aslan." I say they nod and we go back to the beavers house "ok we need to pack some stuff and get going because they'll be coming for us." I urge "who?" Susan asks "the white witch's wolves." I state then everyone hurry's getting stuff soon we hear a howl "their here." beaver whispers then we all go into the tunnel and run for it "we need to hurry they'll find us soon." I breath "why are they after us how do they know we where there?" Peter questions "Edmund told them but we need to hurry." then there was scraping "oh no there in the tunnels." Susan hurriedly says "aaaaaah!" Lucy screams as she sees a wolf come for us "go!" I shout then kick the wolf in the head and put the torch towards it, it yelps and hurries away "come on Crystal hurry." beaver calls, I climb up and we move the barrel in front of the exit.

"that was close!" I laugh, then we hear a rustling and a fox jumps out "omg its a fox I love foxes!" I squeal and the fox smiles "he could be on their side he looks like them." beaver hisses "an unfortunate family trait I assure you." the fox says suavely, then we hear paws on snow "we have to hide quick." I order then begin to climb a tree and they follow my lead once everyone's up the wolfs come and circle the fox "were are the humans?" morgrim the main wolf growls I don't know what you talking about." the fox states "don't patronise me I know your gathering troops for their enemy now.." morgrim nods to another wolf who picks the fox up with its teeth the fox whimpers "where are the humans and you may keep your sorry life!" morgrim snarls and the fox acts perfectly as he pretends to look defeated "they went north." fox says "if your lying you will not have a life for much longer." morgrim warns then travels off to the north the other wolf drops the fox who whines in pain.

I jump down and land silently then go over to him "are you ok?" I ask and inspect his wound "Mrs. Beaver can you stitch his wounds for me whilst I go and get some fire wood." I ask, she nods and I go to get fire wood.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I'm soo sorry but my word deleted all I did of my narnia story so I lost it all... Butt I managed to get in contact with a friend who just so happened to have it all! SO I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS TODAY TO SAY HOW SORRY I AM!

Also please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Toys, weapons and fangirls.

I wonder the forest picking up sticks "I wonder how edmund is?" I say aloud "No, why should I even care?" I sigh then head back to them.

"Why hello em-" I glare at the fox "please call me Crystal." I sigh 'Why do people keep trying to call me by my title I don't like it! I'm not better than anyone else is.' I think as I start the fire by clicking my figures to make a spark, thank goodness they didn't notice "So what are you doing here?" Beaver askes "Collecting troops for Aslan's army yap." he yaps in pain "Keep still your worse than beaver is on bath day." Mrs. Beaver laughs "Worst day of the year." we all laugh at how dramatic he is "You could be an actress." I laugh "Yes I- oh hahahah ya very funny aren't ya." Beaver tuts "How dose he look?" Mrs. Beaver smiles "More magnificent then we've ever imagined, I'm sorry but I have to go your highnesses fair well." the fox bows to me and the pevensies then runs off with a laugh "I don't like being called that!" I whine and cross my arms with a fake pout.

That night as I went to sleep by the dieing embers of the fire, I started thinking about when edmunds hand sqeezed mine but I fell asleep sortly after.

The next morning, I woke with a start, we ate a quick breakfast before we leaving for the Narnian army's camping ground "Hurry up we gonna die before we get ya there at this rate." Beaver calls "I swear if he tells us to hurry one more time I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter grins and picks up Lucy "I think you could make some nice matching gloves theres enough of him." I joke...

Ring.

Not again it seems like every five seconds someones after us "Its the witch hide." Beaver yells and we make a dash for a nearby woodland.

Ring, ring, ring...

It began to get closer, I hide behind a tree as they hide under a small cavern.

Then I hear the slay come to a halt, I look from behind the tree and smile of course I knew who it was before but I had to play along with them "Guys come out your gonna love who's here, and he doth bear gifts." I laugh as I step out from behind the tree and father Christmas smiles at me "Crystal, it's been a long time since I last saw you, you where this tall look how you've grown have you been good?" Father C asks "Do I finally get a special weapon instead of an ordinary one?" I beam "Hohoho of course." then I realise the others where beside me "And so do all of you." Father C beams then pulls out his sack "Presents!" Lucy cheerily exclaims "Here." Father C passes her the cordial of the fire flower, along with a small dagger and talks to her in hushed tones, he dose the same for Susan with her bow, arrows and horn, also with Peter who holds out his sword as he grips his shield with his other hand "These are tools not toys although Crystal will most definitely think other wise." Father C raises an eyeborw at me "To true, to true, you know me to well." I mock pride as Peter, Lucy even Susan laugh at me "So what about me." I smile and he hands me a sword it is made of a white metal but has blue metal on it's hilt which is a fox with ruby eyes "And what can this bueaty do?" I smile mischievously "Shape shift." Father C says and I stand dead still as he says his good byes, no doubt to get away from what terrible fate would befall the Pevensies and Beavers

...

my inner fangirl!

They stare at me as I just gaze motionlessly at my sword "Is she alright?" Peter asks then I snap "OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS IS AMAZING I GOT A FREAKING SHAPE SHIFTING WEAPON LET ME SAY IT AGAIN SHAPE SHIFTING! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT DESTRUCTION IT CAN CASE OMG EDMUNDS GONNA BE SO JELLY HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" I squeal in my super sonic talking mode.

"Run for your lives." Beaver whispers and they began to back away "What never seen a fangirl before chill dudes I'm fine now." I beam and they nod, they look so scared I have that affect on poeple.

I swing my sword and think about it turning into a scythe, then it dose "Hahhahah so cool anyway." I clear my throat and try to act responsible "We should move on the wolves will be catching up." I inform them and we move on "So where do you come from?" Peter asks "The year 2014, i was born in South Africa but moved to england, bad move in my opinion." I sigh and look around keeping alert "2014?!" Peter says baffledly "Yep." I say poping the p "That's cool." Peter laughs "I think me and you are going to be very good friends my dear Peter." he blushes at the name I call him as I pat him on the back, we continue to talk until we are at the cauldron pool and have to find a way across "I'll go first." Beaver says "You saying I'm fat bruv?" I slang jokingly,

"Yep I am honey." Beaver sasses back I gasp and act offended "Beaver have you been having second helpings again?" Mrs. Beaver asks as ice cracks underneath his paws "Maybe." Beaver says innocently "Yeah right, more like most definitely." I scoff as we start to follow him through the cracking surface of the ice then I hear a howl and groan 'I don't want to get wet!' my mind whines then I look to see wolves cornering us on all sides "Why hello if it isn't our favourite son of adam and daughters of eve but whats this the girl the boy mentioned?" Morgrim snarls "Why did he metioned me?" I raise an eyebrow "Why would I tell you as you will all be leaving or dead depending on your decision." Morgrim nods his head towards Peter as he begins to circle us, Peter's swords drawn "You can leave Narnia as my mistress wishes or be killed your choice son of adam." Morgrim warns "Peter maybe we should listen to him." Susan crys out as the wolves close in "Oh come on son of adam we both know your not brave enough to kill me." Morgrim shows his teeth "But I am." I challenge and step to Peter's side as the cracking of ice fills the air "Oh really feisty one you are, won't be for much longer." Morgrim threatens but I laugh sarcastically "Is that mean't to scare me? I have taken down bigger beasts at a younger age don't test me mut." oh poor Morgrim wasn't happy with that but before he could do anything a long crack fills the air as a jagared line races down the frozen water fall "arrrrrh" Peter screams as his sword peirces the ice "Hang on everyone." Peter shouts and I grab onto Lucy.

Suddenly we are inveloped by waves but break through, I am shocked at the coldness of the waters as we rush down stream all the way to the river bank "Remind me to never go with you into a pool." I choke to Peter who gives a half hearted laugh "Please like I'll ever take a bath again after this." Beaver mummbles and we laugh then we all get out along with Lucy this time, thank goodness I had a good grip.

"I'm so cold I'm going to sizzle out." I joke "Oh beacuse you have red hair." Lucy laugh "Yours is close enough to the colour." I smirk playfully and nugde her "Yes but at least it's not as red as when your looking at Ed." Lucy grins mischievously "They say your innocent your anything but more like interfering." I breath then push her and she pushes me back so I trip and fall "I'm gonna get you for that." I say darkly "What are you gonna do when you won't be able to catch me." Lucy giggles and runs off, I get up and catch up to her in no time at all "Jeez your fast!" Lucy squeals as I tackle her then begin to tickle her mercilessly "No..stop please! Have mercy! Peter!" Lucy screams with laughter "I'm fresh outta mercy." I laugh then feel someone rap their hands around me and sling me over their shoulder then I notice it was Peter "You will torture Lucy no more Cry!" Peter grins as he carrys me off "Oh its Cry now Pete?" I laugh and try to get out of his grasp "Well we're friends aren't we?" Peter chuckles "Peter if you don't put me down I will have revenge later." I whisper in his ear darkly and I feel him shiver "So be it." Peter whispers huskily back whilst I puff in annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Asie.

Peter carries me along for a little while his hand on my hip "Can I come down now?" I ask "Oh yeah forgot you where there." Peter blushs slightly as he puts me done then we walk through now green meadows "Don't think you've escaped." I pat Lucy on the back and she mocks being scared "Oh no who will save me from your wrath?" Lucy puts her hand to her head and pretends to swoon "Maybe your knight in shining armour." I mock then walk up to Susan and decide I should try get to know her.

Apart from the snow ball fight I haven't really talked to her "Hi so what you think about Narnia?" I ask causally 'Nicely handled Crystal so smooth' I chide to myself "Amazing but I worry about Edmund and if we'll ever go home." Susan sighs "Don't worry you will I've been here before and I've gone home you could say I'm somewhat of a legend that's how long ago I was last seen here." I smile "Oh what where you? Like a Queen or Princess?" Susan laughs "Not exactly but yeah you'll find out soon enough." I say "So have you met Aslan?" Susan wonders "Yes I have." I look around and see Lucy wave to a dryad then look to see Peter staring at me and I blush then look away as we start to walk through the camp.

Lucy hurrys to Susan's side as Peter comes to the left of me. I look around and see astonished looks pointed at me "Oh great I hope I don't get trampled." I mutter under my breath as we finally reach Asie's tent, Peter raises his sword to the centare, he looks unsure of himself, I take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze 'Well done crystal for leading the boy on! Why thank you brain please shut up!' I argue, 'Peter didn't like me like that did he?' I think but just in case I let go of his hand as Asie comes out the tent, he is bigger than I remeber his mane is magnificent, his body a lovely golden brown colour but lighter than my golden brown eyes, his eyes where the same colour as his coat, and everyone bows including me and the Pevensies "Rise King Peter, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy and..." I glare at Aslan, he seems to nod for a second in understanding "Miss Crystal but where is the fifth?" Aslan booms 'His voice is as amazing as ever' I scoff to myself. "He was captured by the white witch." Peter states "How did this happen?" Aslan questions "He betrayed us Aslan but I did warn him but he's as stubborn as a mule and now needs to be saved like the D.I.D he is." I inform Aslan who laughs, "Well we will see what can be done in the mean time go practice, have fun for you may not be able to do so in the future." Aslan sighs "Come on I'll show you to your tents." A centare bows then we follow him off to were are tents are.

My tent was big with gold and blue embroidery "Wow amazing." I breath as I find my trunk and open it to find my old Narnian cloths they weren't dresses oh no they where boot, jeans and tank tops I made them change the fashion to suit me better "So even Aslan didn't say your title..what is it Cry?" Peter asks and I jump not expecting him to be here, he laughs and I punch him playfully "For me to know and for you to find out." I grin and he gives me a smirk "I will definitely find out my dearest Cry." Peter smils kindly almost lovingly and walks out "Well that was unexpected." I utter, I go out in a fresh pair of clothes and see Lucy and Susan by the water, splashing it at eachother, I grip the hilt of my sword and move towards the horn, I quickly reach it just as Susan and Lucy have a wolf jump out at them and blow it then climb up a tree.

I watch as the two wolves try to bite at Susan's legs, luckily Peter comes just in time swords blazing, Aslan behind him who holds down the other wolf "Are you really going to do this again we know you haven't got the guts, boy." Morgrim snarls as more Narnians come up behind Aslan "This is Peters fight." Aslan infroms them and they stay put "Oh come on put down the sword then you can die like the dog you are." Morgrim lunges right onto peters sword "Peter!" Lucy and Susan scream as they get the wolf off of Peter.

I climb down the treey "I'm fine." Peter breaths "Well you should be the wolf practically killed himself! Stupid lunging right onto your drawn sword." I tusk and put my hands on my hips then Aslan lets go of the wolf "Follow him he will lead you to the fifth." Aslan states and the Narnians behind Aslan run after him "Aslan I will go too, bye." I wave and run off following the others before he could protest.

A/N ooh what will happen when Ed sees how Peter is acting towards Crystal? Will there be a fight? I'm not saying you'll just have to read the next chapter which I will only post if you guys review I really need to know what you think it's important to me XD.


End file.
